Takato Sakuraba
Piercing through all obstacles, and eventually the heavens themselves. Appearance Takato is a young human teenager with slowing white hair and forms down to his neck and face, and slightly messy around the areas. He has slightly orange-brown colored eyes. He usually wears the normal Karakura high school uniform. Other times, he takes on some clothes that usually go contrary to the clothes that the Quincies prefer. His style of clothing when he is ready for battle consists of red shirt and a black unbuttoned jacket with an upward collar. Along with that, he wears black trousers and trainers, and likes to sport a small red scarf around his neck. All in all, he looks nothing like a Quincy should. He always carries a Seele Schneider with him that has the Quincy Cross on it for his Spirit Weapon to use whenever there's danger. Personality The best term to describe Takato is... reckless. He is really reckless in almost anything, often acting without thinking through, which occassionally leads him to trouble. However, he's usually laid-back when around friends and often jokes around with them, talking about a variety of things that normal guys would talk about, such as sports, school, games, and girls. He likes to think of himself as a hero sometimes with his powers and thinks that he should protect his friends, so he would do something like risking his own life to protect others, especially his friends. He has a very strong will and refuses to back down from a fight, despite how strong his opponent is. One would either have to knock some sense into him, or literally drag him away from a lost fight to make him stop. Unlike most Quincies, Takato doesn't hate Shinigamis at all, but rather looks up to them, as they are the ideal heroes of the world, since they protect the balance of the world. Due to this, he often gets into arguments with his parents that dislike Shinigamis due to what they had done to their kind long ago. Takato doesn't care what happened in the past, because to him, the past is the past, and thinks to better live in the present and work for the future. Backstory Early Life Takato was born from two Gemischt Quincies, thereby making him a Gemischt Quincy himself. He never learned of his powers of being a Quincy, so he never trained as one at first, due to his parents not wanting to tell him at first, but would in time. However, because he was a Quincy, he was spiritually aware and could see spirits, but didn't know them to be spirits at first, so when he told his friends about them, they were puzzled by what he said, and that led to him being alienated from most groups, due to him being a sort of 'freak'. After that, Takato acted as a bit of a loner for most of primary school, until he befriended some kids that thought that it was cool that he could see spirits and Takato felt happy at that. However, eventually Takato's power grew, and from that, it attracted a Hollow. One night when he was sleeping over at his friend's house, a Hollow attacked and attempted to devour Takato for his power, but Takato managed to survive, but his friend got hurt in the process. Shinigami had arrived and saved them and Takato saw them. The incident was said to be some sort of accident as the Shinigamis had tampered with the humans' memories, but Takato remembered. From then on, he began admiring them. Training as a Quincy Eventually, his parents came to him and began explaining what they were and how they were humans that had powers to slay monsters known as Hollows. Takato was amazed and asked about the Shinigamis that had saved him, but that caused his parents to look slightly angry, as they began telling him how Shinigami weren't good people at all, but terrible people that had slaughtered their kind about 200 years ago. They told him that he must never associate with them. However, Takato didn't believe them, and thought that even if they were right, they shouldn't think about a past that they weren't even from. From then on, Takato began training as a Quincy. Though at first he used a bow to fight, he disliked how he had to keep his distance from opponents to fight, and preferred close combat, like how the Shinigami did. So he tried to change his bow into something different, but failed to do so. However, when he told his parents that he was training to be a Quincy, they showed him some equipment that Quincy used in battle, and Takato was impressed, especially when his eye caught sight of the Seele Schneider, which his parents said were capable of being used for close combat. He tried bpracticing with it, and then thought of an idea. He placed his Quincy Cross on the Seele Schneider and then when he tried to make his Spirit Weapon appear, he got a nice result. Instead of a bow, he got a spear-like lance with a cloth attached to it. From then on, Takato trained to use his Quincy powers to use more and more effectively, and even fought Hollows from that, and succeeded in killing a lot of them. Powers & Abilities Adept Lancer: Since his primary weapon is the lance, Takato uses his lance for attacks, from charging in for attacks, or using it to block. Due to its size, its difficult for use in close combat, but Takato trained with it enough to avoid the problem mostly. Hirenkyaku Practitioner: 'Using the reishi in the air, Takato is able to rides them to move at high speed, similar to Shunpo and Sonido. He managed to learn this skill while fighting Hollows and training for it afterwards. it helps a lot when he attempts his charge attacks with his lance. Spirit Weapon ' Leuchtendes Sternenlicht Starlight: The Quincy Cross that allows the use of the the Spirit Weapon isn't on his wrist or anything, but rather on the end of a Seele Schneider to create a unique Spirit Weapon combination. From it, his Spirit Weapon is a spear-like lance with a dragon face motif on the weapon. This is from the actual blade of the Seele Schneider. It also has a decorative cloth on it that has the Seele Schneider's ability to absorb reishi in the air that can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. When the cloth's power is being used, it radiates a shine that gave its name. Star Lancer Charging in at the target with the lance in a piercing position, the cloth begins to release the reishi is absorbs around and propels the charge, allowing to move even faster to strike the target. This is said to be Takato's fastest attack. Final Star Crash Wrapping the cloth around the lance, Takato charges to strike the target with the lance. With the cloth wrapped around it, the overall speed and destructive force of the lance's charge is strengthened. Said to be his strongest attack. Faster than other charges, but slower than the Star Lancer. Statistics Trivia *His appearance is based on the character Quake from Spider Riders. *His Spirit Weapon is a reference to Sunlight Heart from Buso Renkin, as well as the two attacks used for it. Quotes Optional.